


An Heir For Cordonia

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Liam and Antonella have two children, but something is wrong with the eldest. Whenever they talk about something related to Cordonia, he tenses up, dodging questions, stops laughing. Can Liam find out what is going on and save the laugh of one of his children?





	An Heir For Cordonia

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Liam can still remember his childhood with his brother Leo. There were always rules to follow and it meant for them to be adults at such a young age. Of course, as siblings, they were arguing, joking around and always trying to break some rules. But at the end of the day, they weren’t just normal children who could be shown like that. They were Crown Prince and Prince who reflect their behaviour in a whole country.  
Liam hoped for his children to have a different childhood. Of course, even for them, there are rules to follow but Liam never intended to be as strict as his parents were. He wanted them to run around in the garden freely without being held back by any of the traditional rules Cordonia had over the years.  
Liam and Antonella have two wonderful children, a sixteen years old boy Prince Alexander Anthony and one thirteen years old girl Princess Beatrice Charlene. They both are very close to each other because they can’t attend a normal school. Alex and Bea had troubles with reporters walking around and taking photos everywhere. They started to be afraid that the children will treat them differently, just because they are from a royal family. Liam and Antonella decided then, that both of them stay at home and get taught by a private teacher. Since both of them are over ten years old they barely had contact with any of other children and grew close to each other. Alex always has an eye on his little sister, who wrapped him around his finger the moment she was born.  
But Liam knew something was still wrong with Alex; by all means, he was still the caring brother, but something was bothering him. He was quiet, he has troubles to pay attention to the lessons of politics of Cordonia and whenever Liam starts to talk about a coronation that could happen whenever Liam might pass away, Alex stiffens and tenses up. Liam had enough and didn’t want to worry about his son anymore, so he approaches his son to talk about this.

“Alex? I know something is bothering you and I already told you that no matter what it is I listen.” Liam carefully approaches.

“Dad, I really have to tell you something, but this is not just about me but about the future of Cordonia.” Alex fumbles with his hands, nervous of his father’s reaction.

“Tell me what is it, Alex. I am not going to be angry or anything, I just need to know to see you smile again.” Liam looks at his son expectantly.

“Okay… You know I am the Crown Prince and my fate says I must become a King once you are not able to be King anymore…” Alex carefully starts.

“Yes?” Liam narrows his eyes, not in an angry way, just in a confused and worried way.

“I don’t want to be King, Dad. I can’t do that. But I never said anything because I don’t want my sister to get the burden of the Crown on her shoulders. I held back because I didn’t want to disappoint you…” Alex finished looking down to the floor, ashamed and scared of Liam’s reaction.

Instead of answering instantly he takes his son into his arms and whispers “You should have told me. I am not disappointed in you; I don’t want you to be unhappy just because Cordonia wants you to be King. Who knows maybe Bea wants to become Queen? And if not, we find a way.”

“I am so sorry, Dad.” Alex cuddles into his father’s arms, not caring about showing weakness. But the strong arms of his father are just what he needs right now. He carried this thought with himself for so long, the fear of disappointing his parents that all he needed is his father’s embrace.

“Don’t apologize, we can find a way. What do you want to do with your life?” Liam frees him and looks at his son, drying the tears that fell.

“I thought about going to the military first and then studying geology?” Alex still not looking at his father.

“Yes, okay. If this is what you want, I support you.” Liam kisses the forehead of his son.

Just after that Antonella enters the room seeing her son with puffy red eyes and her husband calmly standing next to him.

“He told you?” Antonella asks.

Liam nods and looks over to Alex. “Mum already knew?”

Alex nods and looks up to his father. “It was easier telling Mum first, I am sorry.”

Liam smiles and kisses Antonella. “It’s alright, I am happy you talk to us. And when it sometimes means you just talk with one of us, I am okay with that too, as long as we are a part of your life.”

“And now I go back to my room, studying for an exam I write tomorrow,” Alex explains. He hugs his father and kisses his mother on the cheek before returning to his room.

Antonella embraces her husband in her arms by sliding her arms around his waist. As she looks at her husband’s eyes, she sees angst. “You are worried Bea will say the same? She not wanting to be Queen and Cordonia will be ruled by someone out of the family?” Antonella strokes her husband’s black hair out of his face.

“Kind of? I just want to talk to her now to know how Cordonia will be, but I am not sure if she wants to talk with me right now?” Liam strokes through his hair.

“Why wouldn’t she? Because of what happened this morning? Liam, she knew you were stressed and had the important call to make.” Antonella tries to reassure him.

Liam nods and takes his wife’s hand into his. “Then I go over there now.” He kisses his wife’s hand and walks over to his daughter’s room. He knocks at the door and waits for her little voice to say come in.

“Come in.” the voice says, and Liam enters the room carefully seeing his daughter sitting on the bed reading a book. As she sees it’s her father’s she smiles at him and put the book aside. “Are you alright? You have that wrinkles on your forehead, you always get when you worried.”

Liam chuckles and walks over to his daughter, pointing on the bed next to her. “May I?”

Bea nods and makes space for him.

“Do you know that Alex doesn’t want to become King and what that might mean for you?” Liam leans back against the wall looking at his daughter.

“I had my suspicion, he acted weird lately, whenever I asked him political questions, he stopped smiling like he used to,” Bea explains. “And I know it means I will become Queen when you leave.”

“How do you feel about that? I never noticed Alex feeling that for so long, but I don’t want you to feel the same he did.” Liam looks into his daughter’s grey eyes.

“Dad. I’d love to be Queen of Cordonia. Just like Mommy.” Bea smiles at her father. “You are my idols and I want to change the world and I could make a start by doing the best for Cordonia and our citizen,” Bea speaks and Liam smiles at her for saying such beautiful things and he is sure that his daughter will be a great queen.

“You don’t have to, but I am happy that you want to do this.” Liam smiles and lets out a relieved breath he held.

Bea cuddles on her father and leans her head against his arm. “I love you Dad, and I know with you and Mum’s help I can become a good queen.” Bea looks up to her father and grins.

Liam chuckles and kisses her forehead. “And I’ll do everything I can to teach you the knowledge about Cordonia and the knowledge about ruling a country.”

“Thank you” Bea smiles and releases Liam’s arm and takes the book she read. “You could start by explaining how this book happened? I know it is about our history back in the Middle Age where a woman saved the Five Kingdoms – Stormholt, Kingdom of Rhys family, our ancestors, Abanthus, Kingdom of the Nevrakis Family, Olivia’s ancestors, Bellmere, Kingdom ruled by the Thorn Family? The ‘Kingdom’ Ebrimel was taken over by the Nevrakis and Fydoria, that were ruled by Tevan Drammir.” Bea opens the book and continues with her knowledge. And Liam is impressed by how much she paid attention to it.

Never has Liam been more grateful for his family than at this moment. Both of their children make him proud no matter which path they will take.


End file.
